Monochromatic x-ray diffraction data was collected from a crystal of methane monooxygenase that had been quickly cryo-cooled after moderate xenon pressurization. Resulting difference maps have yielded well ordered xenon binding sites. These sites may have implication for substrate binding near the active site in the enzyme.